Bloodly Kisses (One-Shot)
by UchihaBlossoms15
Summary: Sakura Haruno, the immortal child, is forced to go to school full of Mythical Creatures where the scientists thinks she belongs. But one thing she learns is that it's full of complete perverts. Especially the vampires. Rated T. SasuSaku, NejiSaku, slight NaruSaku.


**A/N: This is only a one-shot so plz don't ask to make a story. I already have, like, 4 stories (I think) that I'm doing so I don't really have the time to focus on another one. This is just for entertainment. Well, to the readers that is. :**

**Plz enjoy, and review.**

**Inner talking.**

_Sakura talking._

(Translated)

**I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

**Bloody Kisses (One-Shot)**

_**Konoha's Perverts**_

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

Beep...

_"Is she going to be okay, Doctor Teuchi?"_

_Beep..._

_* Scribble scribble *_

_Beep..._

_"I assure you that your daughter will be fine. Her wounds were fortunately not fatal. But she will be required to stay in the hospital for a couple more weeks. Her body is slowly healing from the ruthless physical abuse to it, but sadly her brain isn't responding to any of the medication that we give it. It is as if it's rejecting us. I'm so sorry to have to be the one to tell you this Ms. Haruno, but we think your daughter might have... brain cancer."_

_Bee..._

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_"Oh my God... My baby!"_

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_* Flat line *_

**XXX**

(16 years later...)

"Cupcake, are you packed and ready to go yet?" A voice called from the foot of their stairs impatiently.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Another voice called from upstairs, and a crash followed after.

"Mom, you might have to go and buy another lamp."

The blond haired woman sighed, and shook her head.

"You know we only have like," she looked down at her diamond crested watch, "5 more minutes before we have to be there before I'm late, right?"

She heard another crash come from upstairs, but this time it came from the hallway.

"Oh lord, there goes another vase this week." The voice muttered, while quickly coming down the stairs.

"Sorry mom, my alarm went off late and when I tried to turn it off, I fell out if bed, and in the midst if trying to get up, I accidentally grabbed the lamp on my bedside table and knocked it off. That's the noise you heard earlier, " she nodded, "But anyway, I didn't really have time to do anything special with my hair like you had suggested last night so that's why my hair looks like a bird's nest."

Her mother chuckled while she attempted to smooth down a strand of pink hair back down, but it ended up just popping right back up. She sighed.

"Honey, don't you think you do a little too much?"

She just shook her head honestly which caused her pink messy bun to bounce.

"Well you do, and sometimes planning beforehand seems like the best way to go, don't you think?"

Her daughter smiled.

"I will admit, I do kind of do a little more than what I know I can handle. I just don't want you to have to always worry about me and my well being. That's why I took karate lessons over the summer. I know it'll come in handy at this school."

Her mother smiled at her daughter's weariness of her own well being. It made her feel like she didn't have to protect her baby anymore. She was to the point where she could do it on her own.

She took the pinkette in her arms and cried into her shoulder.

"I've never been so proud of you Sakura. You're truly growing up. No matter how much I try and deny that you'll never leave my side, I know in my heart that birds that know how to spread their wings don't need anymore teaching. They've learned all they could from their guardians, and its time to set then free. That's why you're going to a boarding school. It's because I believe that you will succeed. I love you sweetheart, don't you ever forget it."

Sakura let a few of her tears go adding to the already dramatic chick flick scene. They parted when Sakura's mom realized that they were going to be late.

"Oh my goodness! We better get going!"

They both rushed to the waiting limo outside on the curb, and they were soon headed off to Konoha Academy.

**XXX**

* _Konoha Academy_ *

"Wow mom, the school is huge!" Sakura exclaimed, her face pushed up against the window in awe.

The school itself was pretty gigantic. Not literally as big as a giant but it was damn near close to it. If she had to guess it's sq. acres, it would have to range from 4,000 to 15,000. And the the way it was set up was as if a professional landscaper had done it (which she didn't doubt did). There was a medium-sized pathway down the middle of the school, and on each side of the pathway was about 25 cherry blossoms (from what she could see) trees with fancy streetlights and benches in the front of the trees. Then right where the pathway ended, a tall statue of what she could easily presume to be the school principal. There were two other buildings on each side of the school, but they weren't as big as the school itself was. She guessed that it was probably the dorms or something. There also were a bunch of windows, and by the looks of it, she could see a few kids seated bear the window, but unfortunately she could only see their backs. She smiled. _Maybe going to a boarding school isn't going to be so bad._ She thought to herself.

**Well that depends if there aren't any hot guys here. Then we really would be in deep shit.** Inner said.

_For once I would have to agree with you on that. But every school has to have at least one hot guy and one ugly annoying guy that always tries to get the new girl's attention._ Sakura replied.

**Well we'll just have to see when we get there. But I so can't wait! We're going to totally kick ass at this school!** Inner boasted with a fist pump.

_You do know that this is a boarding school, right?_ Sakura asked.

**Oh like that matters! Kicking asses don't require help! I know from experience!**

_And you would how? You know considering that you're in my head._

**Psh, you're telling me you don't remember in 1st grade when we kicked that boy's ass when he had broke one of our crayons?**

_*sigh* Yes, how could I forget? He was placed into the hospital for a week._

**Well serves him right! He shouldn't have touched our crayons in the first place!**

_Yeah, I don't really like when people touch something of mine without permission. It just pisses me off._

**That's my girl! Don't let anyone walk over us! We're two bad bitches with anger problems!**

_You know Inner, I sometimes worry that you're one day going to take over my mind, and use it to get revenge on people you hate._

**You know, that's a damn good idea...hm. *pulls out a notepad* Note to self, get revenge on all the people I hate..**

_You really scare me sometimes._

**Thanks! You know, I try!**

The car pulled up at the curb of the front door, as they quickly got out of the car.

**XXX**

* _Konoha Academy Principal Office_ *

"So what grade did you say Sakura was in?" A blond pigtailed woman behind the long sturdy desk asked as she flipped through Sakura's profile folder.

"U-um, the 10th grade ma'am." Ms. Haruno answered nervously.

"Ah, " She closed the folder, and intertwined her fingers together and rested her head on her hands, "She is Konoha material, I will tell you that. But there's a slight problem with her... background."

Ms. Haruno gulped because she knew what she was going to say next and truthfully she did not want to be told twice.

"Sakura is immortal, am I correct?"

"Hai." (Yes.)  
Tsunade smirked lightly as her eyes scanned the nervous pinkette on her left.

"Never in our MCA history have we ever came across an immortal being. It is quite the honor to have you here in my school. And I will assure you that her time here won't be anything but satisfactory."

Ms. Haruno's ears perked up. "So she is accepted?"

Tsunade nodded.

"But of course. She has no choice."

Ms. Haruno blinked.

"What do you mean she has no choice?"

"Oh that's right, they didn't tell you. I assume it was because they didn't want to have to take her by force away from you so they chose to keep it a secret and let me tell you once you had arrived. Well, as you know, she is not human. Her abilities besides eternal life could well be a threat to the human race."

Ms. Haruno clicked her tongue.

"I don't understand. How could her being immortal be a problem to the human race?"

Tsunade moved a strand of blonde hair from her chestnut brown eyes.

"Simple. As she goes through life day by day, soon she will be forced to watch as her closest friends get married, have children, and then die off. And the same with their children and so forth. Do you want your daughter to live like that for eternity?"

Ms. Haruno couldn't have agreed with her any more. She sighed.

"I guess that makes sense. But why can't she be home schooled? That way she wouldn't have to be forced to watch others die while she lived on."

Tsunade smiled.

"Reika, is it?"

Ms. Haruno (Reika) nodded firmly.

"How long exactly have we known each other?"

"5 years to be exact."

"Precisely, and you know I want what's best for Sakura too, right?"

Reika bit her lip, and glanced over at Sakura who which was too preoccupied with Tsunade's medical books. She looked back Tsuande.

"Hai."

"Then please do not make this any harder than it needs to be. She isn't like you. She's special. And this school provides her kind, or more similar to what she is, that special help."

Reika nodded in understanding.

"Okay. I guess she's better off here than with me."

"You can visit her twice every month if that is what you wish. But your time will be limited and recorded, " Tsunade noticed the glint of anger pass through her lavender eyes, "I'm sorry Reika. It is what must be done. Her mother wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

Reika nodded once more.

"Wakarimasu." (I understand.)

"Well, " Tsunade smiled brightly, and stood up from her perched form behind her desk, "Haruno Sakura, it's an honor to have you in my school, but there are ground rules that you must follow."

Sakura accidentally dropped one of the books from Tsunade's bookshelf, and blushed.

"H-hai?"

"1. Students are required to wear uniforms. You will be given yours when you leave my office after this meeting. 2. Each class is separated by gender. So basically the girls sit on one side of the room, and the guys on the other, " Tsunade noticed the confused look on Reika's face, "It's to keep the kid's hormones in check." She finished with a wink.

"3. There aren't to be any PDA (Public Display of Affection) in the hallways, Cafeteria, or behind the school. Trust me, many kids have tried to slide past me with that one. 4. In gym, the activities you will play will be heavily monitored. Many times have kids tried to use their talents to win most of the games that's been played and never again will that happen. All games will be played fairly so, again, you will be monitored at all times during that period. And last but not least, 5. Your grades must stay above a 90 or you will have to take remedial classes. It is required to you especially since you're one out of the five that reached the top 10 of your IQ in the world."

Sakura made mental notes to her every word, but what got her the most was when she had mentioned that she had to wear a uniform. At her other school, she could wear whatever she pleased, but even that had rules as well. But, of course, it was usual rules such as don't wear anything too revealing, not too short, not too tight, things like that. But her wearing a uniform was like saying that she could go skydiving and not be hyperventilating afterwards. Impossible.

"Ano, (Um,) is it really necessary for me to wear a uniform? Isn't there something I could wear that wouldn't be out of dress code?"

Tsunade thought for a moment.

"Well, there is one thing that may be suitable for you."

**XXX**

* _Outside of Homeroom 112_ *

"Arigatou, (Thank you,) Tsunade-sama. This will do just fine." Sakura said as she played with the hem of her button downed shirt.  
Tsunade smiled in return.

"You're welcome Sakura. If you need me for anything just come and ask. Oh, and please just call me Tsunade. Tsunade-sama makes me sound old."

Sakura giggled.

"Okay, Tsunade it is then."

She smiled, and opened the door to a bunch of chattering and laughing. Kids were running around the classroom like chickens with their heads cut off. Tsunade sighed, and took Sakura's hand and made a beeline to a long desk that sat in the far left corner. A man with a mask over his left eye and mouth sat quietly behind the desk with a book in hand.

"Kakashi. Is this any way to conduct a class? I know the bell has yet to ring, but please keep your class in control. You don't get paid for sitting around." Tsunade said firmly.

Kakashi bookmarked his page, and stood up with his hands in his pockets.

"I apologize Principal Tsunade. I just get caught up in my book to notice what my students are doing. It won't happen again." He replied.

Tsunade fixed her navy blue skirt, and smiled.

"I know it won't. Now," She pushed Sakura into Kakashi's view, "This is Haruno Sakura. She will be joining our school. Please don't let this one slip out of your site Kakashi. She's my new favorite."

Said person nervously scratched his head and smiled slightly.

"Wouldn't dream of it Principal Tsunade. Hehe..." So scary... He thought to himself.

"Well Sakura, I must be going. I do have a school to run so like I said, please don't hesitate to come and ask me for anything. I'm only a few elevators away," She walked back to the classroom door and waved, but before shutting the door she called out, "Ja ne!" (See you later!)

After she left, some of the students that were afraid of her jumped up on top of their desks and danced around as if celebrating. Sakura bit her lip as a nervous habit, and looked at the board as if it was interesting.

"Ano, Sakura, right?"

She nodded and gave him her full attention.

"Hai."

"Alright. I guess it's time for introductions."

Kakashi went and stood in front of the class.

"Hey, everyo- "

"Yeah! We could totally throw a party! HEY EVERYBODY! MY DORM AT 7! PARTY TIME!" A blonde said, and did a fist pump.

"Naruto could you be quiet for a- "

"YOSH! THE POWER OF YOUTH SURROUNDING PARTIES ARE WHAT US YOUTHFUL TEENAGERS NEED! I, ROCK LEE, WILL BE THE SOURCE OF THAT YOUTH AND SHALL SPREAD IT AROUND LIKE A DISEASE AND- "

Suddenly a whistle stopped the commotion in the classroom, and the kids quickly quieted down to look at their sensei.

"Now that you've shut up," He glanced at Naruto and Lee . The blonde chuckled nervously. Lee winked and did a thumbs up.

"Sorry!"

"I APOLOGIZE FOR MY LOUD VOICE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME, KAK-"

"I forgive you Lee, now shut up." Kakashi said with a deep sigh.

Lee sat back down and smiled.

"We have a new student," He gestured to Sakura to come up and stand where he was.

Slowly, she walked up and stood at the spot where he was stood at.

"Introduce yourself."

She looked out at the massive number of students and blushed. As she twiddled her fingers, she did what she was told.

" Ohayōgozaimasu, watashinonamaeha Haruno sakuradesu. (Good morning, my name is Haruno Sakura.)"

Kakashi looked up from his book, and sighed.

"Are there any questions for Miss Haruno?"

Naruto's hand shot up just as quick as she finished talking.

"Hai?" She answered.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Sakura's blush darkened.

"A-ano, lie. (no.) I prefer to focus on my studies than have to juggle having a boyfriend and work on my studies at the same time."

"YES! I STILL MIGHT HAVE A CHANCE! IN YOUR BUSHY FACE LEE!"

Sakura sweatdropped. She took a moment to look at the blonde. He didn't look too bad for someone so annoying. His yellow spiky hair reached to the nape of his neck as some of it framed his non-unblemished tanned face. His eyes were the color of that of a dark endless pool of sea blue. She blushed when she realized that she was checking him out. She really needed to get a hold of herself. She was here to go to school, not create a love interest.

Another hand quickly raised.

"Hai?"

"What are your talents?" A random kid asked.

"Well, I'm sort of... well... immortal."

*cricket cricket cricket*

"THAT'S AWESOME! SO LIKE, IMMORTAL MEANS YOU CAN'T DIE RIGHT?!"

She winced from Naruto's loud yelling and nodded.

"Hai. Nothing can kill me."

"WOW, I WISH I WAS IMMO- "

"Dobe, if you finish that sentence you're going to wish you were dead now shut up and stop talking. I want this day to end already so I can get away from you." A raven haired guy said next to him.

Naruto pouted, crossed his arms over his chest, and sighed.

"Fine teme (bastard). But I'm only shutting up because I'd rather stare at Sakura-chan's beautiful face than argue with you."

"Hn. Fine by me. As long as your mouth doesn't move, it's heaven to me."

Sakura stared at the raven and blushed.

Now in her category, he was her dream guy. From his weirdly, yet sexy, hairstyle to that partly revealed chiseled chest. All she wanted to do at that moment was jump into his arms and run her small fingers through his raven locks and whisper words that no other 16 year-old should ever use outside of the bedroom in his ear. Like the blonde, his skin was unblemished, and his hair stopped at the nape of his neck. He wore a small smirk when he had caught her staring at him. She blushed, and looked away.

**Oh look at that naughty smirk of his! And do you see that fang!? He must be a vampire! One HOT vampire if I must say! I must have him! He must be mine to pleasure! I could show him all kinds of kinky moves that I learned from watching- Uh, nothing. But I must have that sexy piece of meat! I must! **Inner boasted hungrily.

_Would you calm down you sex deprived freak. It's bad enough that he's looking at us. I don't need another reason to blush. _Sakura said as her blush darkened on the outside_._

**Well it's not my fault that you find him sexy too. Heck, at this point, I don't even mind sharing. You take the top, and I'll take the bottom. We would be the threesome three!**

Sakura sweatdropped mentally.

_You scare me sometimes..._

**That's right! Be afraid of the mama bear...**

_...Okay that was just weird._

**Tch, you're weird.**

_Thanks, but it's only a matter of time before you realize that if I'm weird then that makes you a weirdo too._

**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

_Hahahahahahaha!_

"Sakura, you can take a seat between Sasuke and Neji. You two that I just called, raise your hands so she can know who you two are." Kakashi instructed.

Sakura looked around until she saw the same raven that she was mentally (sort of in a way) gushing over raise his hand as another guy on his left just a chair down raise his hand too.

She slowly, and dreadfully, walked over to the desk where only Sasuke and Neji occupied, and plopped down between the two nervously. Sasuke smirked with closed eyes.

"Hey Neji, do you remember the last girl that sat there a week ago?" Sasuke asked said person.

Neji copied the raven's present facial expression. A medium sized fang poked out past his lips.

"Yeah. She transferred school's the next day after her first day here. She had a nice ass and an acceptable chest too. Too bad she moved. She could've been our perfect sex slave, ne Sasuke?"

Sasuke's smirk grew wider.

"Hai. But now it looks like we have another, and much sexier, victim to play with," He scanned his eyes across Sakura's body, and knew she would probably blush and turn away like every other girl he scanned over, but he was solely mistaken with her.

"HENTAI!" (Same as PERVERT!)

She punched him across the classroom with her fist balled up in anger. Neji smirked. 'Idiot.' He thought. Since she was turned around, he took that moment to look her over as Sasuke had tried doing (but failed miserably).

She wore the traditional sailor tie and shirt, but her skirt was slightly longer than how the other girl's skirts were. But it wasn't like he was complaining. As long she didn't look like a nun, he could give a crack.

For some odd reason, she felt like a pair of sleazy perverted eyes were on her, so she quickly whipped around to find that Neji was staring her down, mostly at her long paled legs. She blushed, then punched the daylights out of him and sent him flying across the room to the chalkboard.

Satisfied, she smirked, and sat back down and reached into her bag to pull out a spiral notebook and a pen.

_And that's how you deal with perverts._

**And that's how you always end up single. You chased away a good dinner plate! That was third time this week! You have some serious problems! Are you sure you're not a lesbian?**

_What the- ? No! You know what, for that little remark, I'm banning you from my mind for the rest of the day, and maybe tomorrow if you keep getting on my nerves._

**But but-**

_Ah!_

**Come on-**

_Blegh!_

**If you keep-**

_Shakalakadoombang!_

**OKAY SHUT UP! SHUT. UP.**

_..._

**Ah...that's better.**

...

**Could you say something?**

_..._

**Okay, okay. I see where you're going with this one. Giving me the silent treatment, eh? Well two can play at that game!**

_..._

**...**

...

**...**

...

**Okay, I can't take it! Please say something! I need social!**

~Nope, I am officially ignoring you.

**I don't understand your language! I think it's English but I'm not sure! Please talk to me! I'm getting lonely...**

_Ugh, fine. What'd you want?_

**Aha! And she talks! Finally! I actually thought you was going to ignore me! Whew!**

...

**NOOOOOOO! She's ignoring me again! WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO!?**

_Shut up! I'm not ignoring you, I'm paying attention to what sensei is saying so hush._

**Yay! No more ignoring! Okay, I'll be quiet.**

_And hell just froze over._

**...meany...**

_Thanks._

"-dance coming up this Friday so wear something casual. The theme is A Night Under The Stars or something, I'm not sure. but if you want to know any more info about it, then go to the front office and get a flyer. It has all the information that you'll need about the dance. Carry on with whatever you were doing." Kakashi informed them, and then went back to his book.

The chattering of 50 something students around her made her want to crawl into a deep dark hole and hide. She disliked dances for one reason. Dates. Even though she had jaw-dropping beauty, she just hadn't came across the right one yet. She knew he was out there somewhere, she just had to find him. Wherever he was anyway.

"Hey Sakura-chan, are you going to the dance Friday?" Naruto asked, and leaned down invading her personal space.

"No. I don't like dances. They're boring. Are you going?" She asked back even though she already knew the answer.

"Heck _yeah_! It's going to be amazing! You should really go! Though last year's spring dance was a little... boring." Naruto replied.

Sakura rose an eyebrow.

"How boring exactly?"

"Well first off, there wasn't even any ramen! Can you believe that? I mean, who doesn't like ramen? Nobody!Oh! And there wasn't enough flatscreens! I mean, they only had 9 of them, and they didn't even have the perfect sound system! Then..."

As he carried on and on about their last year's dance, she looked at Sasuke at the corner of her eye to see him texting in his lap. She smirked, and looked over his shoulder to see him talking to some chick. The name was Miss Sassy Booty or something. She didn't really get a good look because her nose was beginning to itch and she felt a sneeze coming along. She tried to hold it in and take slow steady breaths, but her nose couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Achoo..."

Sasuke whipped his head to his left and smirked.

"Aww, was that your sneeze?"

She blushed, and wiped her nose with the end of her sleeve.

"Hai, why?"

He shrugged, still smirking.

"Nothing, it was just cute. And were looking over my shoulder? Surprised much?"

She rolled her eyes, and turned back around in her seat. Naruto pouted and instead talked to a snoring Shikamaru. He was basically talking into deaf ears.

"As if. I don't even know you well enough and I know you're a player."

Sasuke snorted.

"A player? Is that what you think of me, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke muttered with his bottom lip poked out.

She huffed, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Always and forever."

He smirked and leaned over to put his head on her shoulder.

"So you're saying that we're going to be together forever?"

"No. But if you don't get off of me you won't want to live forever."

Sasuke took his chances and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. She blushed like crazy and tried to push him away, but his arms enclosed her waist tighter.

"The more you struggle, the tighter it gets. But keep on moving, I don't mind at all." He purred, and then nibbled on her earlobe.

She squealed and jumped up from his lap and toppled over to land in someone else's lap. She sighed mentally. _Not again._

**I don't mind. We're in another hot guy's lap in a skirt. Could life get any better?****_)_**

_Yeah, if you died a slow and painful death by an unnatural cause._

**...suicidal..**

She looked to her left to see a duo of pale pupiless lavender eyes.

"N-neji, I'm sorry. Sasuke had just- "

"Don't worry, I don't care for an explanation. You being in my lap doesn't require it."

She felt his arms encircle themselves around her waist and pull her against his chest. She blushed darkly, and sighed.

"There's no use."

He nuzzled into her neck and purred.

"You smell so enticing... If only your clothes weren't in the way then I would really have a good chance of smelling every part of you.." He whispered in her ear as she felt a warm hand run slowly up her thigh.

She slapped him, then punched him at least ten times, THEN threw him up against the wall with her holding him up by only his collar. He smirked.

"So you like it up against the wall, eh? Very kinky if you asked me. I like it."

She kicked him where the sun don't shine, and then stomped back to her seat and sighed.

"Why are there so many perverts here?"

Neji fell to floor and cupped his jewels. He smirked weakly.

"She's my type of girl. Feisty. Just the way I like'em."

* * *

**A/N: Annnnnnnnnnnnnd done. Well, talk about a long oneshot ne? I really hope you awesome readers will drop a review, (possibly) a fav and/or a follow! That'll definitely make my day! :3**

**Ja!**

**~KatlovesCats~**


End file.
